Sunset/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Brambleclaw wakes up in his den, getting ready for a day of warrior duties. He feels hopeful, having a good night's sleep with no dreams. Other cats were beginning to wake around him. Brambleclaw had gone to sleep with Squirrelflight curled up by his side. However, she had left the den by morning, along with Ashfur, upsetting Brambleclaw. :Brambleclaw discovers Squirrelflight and Ashfur are talking. Squirrelflight tries to hold her temper as she says to Ashfur that she loves Brambleclaw, and Ashfur protests by talking about how Brambleclaw is Tigerstar's son. When the warriors behind him start to awaken, Brambleclaw quickly resumes a normal position and touches noses with Squirrelflight, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. :Brambleclaw asks Firestar if the dawn patrol has left, and Ashfur grumpily responds that he is going to check on Birchpaw and goes into Leafpool's den. Squirrelflight regrets her feelings for Ashfur, and Brambleclaw attempts to make her feel better by nuzzling her. :Brightheart emerges from the den, apparently looking for her mate, Cloudtail but ends up saddened when she sees him with Daisy and her kits. Brambleclaw is angry with Cloudtail for not knowing how much he's hurting Brightheart by being with Daisy, but ignores the incident altogether and asks Brightheart if she wants to go on patrol. She declines the offer, saying she has to go help Leafpool and asks him if they can have Whitepaw. Brambleclaw agrees and Brightheart runs off to fetch her daughter, although not before making a comment that she's glad he and Squirrelflight are back together. This surprises Brambleclaw. :Brambleclaw recruits Dustpelt and Spiderleg for the dawn patrol and they set off towards the lake, along with Squirrelflight. They head to the ShadowClan border, worried that Blackstar might be trying to take advantage of the weakened Clan. They mark the border as normal until Spiderleg tells them that he found a weird Twoleg thing and leads them to a clearing. :The scent of fox is in the clearing, though it is stale, and Squirrelflight discovers the Twoleg thing Spiderleg had mentioned. It is a loop of thin, shiny stuff attached to the ground. Spiderleg sniffs at it, although Dustpelt warns him back. Meanwhile, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight examine it. To see what it does, Squirrelflight pokes at it with a stick. The trap snaps tight around the stick, spooking Spiderleg. Brambleclaw and Dustpelt think of how dangerous it would be to an unsuspecting cat: it could snap their neck or choke them to death. They decide to report them, and to be careful in case there are more. :Brambleclaw lets Dustpelt take the lead, and he and Squirrelflight walk side-by-side. He asks if she thinks they should warn the other Clans, and she realizes he was worried about Hawkfrost. He denies this, but Squirrelflight doesn't let him. He admits, but points out that Hawkfrost is his kin, just like Tawnypelt. Squirrelflight argues this, saying she was on the journey with them and she is part ThunderClan. :Brambleclaw points out that she would've still loved Leafpool if she joined Crowfeather in WindClan, and that it was the same with Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight says she does see his point, but then adds that she doesn't like it when it seems Brambleclaw values Hawkfrost as much as his Clanmates. Brambleclaw says this isn't true. :At that moment, Dustpelt irritably calls for them, as they are lagging behind. They pad on, although Brambleclaw wonders if he was telling the truth when he said the Clan was more important than Hawkfrost. Characters Major *Squirrelflight }} Minor *Firestar *Ashfur *Brightheart *Whitepaw *Dustpelt *Spiderleg *Daisy *Berrykit *Hazelkit *Mousekit }} Mentioned *Birchpaw *Leafpool *Sorreltail *Brackenfur *Onestar *Blackstar *Mousefur *Hawkfrost *Tawnypelt *Crowfeather }} Notes and references Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Sunset